


Together

by blue_kuronuma_848



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Getting Together, I do too, I guess it's kind of ooc, I like this kind of, I'm back, I'm not really sure, I'm not very good at this, Kissing, Lily and Kuro ship it, M/M, This ship needs more, Use those tippy toes, oh well, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_kuronuma_848/pseuds/blue_kuronuma_848
Summary: Misono doesn’t know why he said yes. He doesn’t know why he didn’t just say no and walk away. He doesn’t know why he couldn’t do it. He doesn’t. And as he meets Mahiru for his dancing lesson, he sincerely regrets it.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I honestly think this one isn't that good, but, hey, read it if you want. This pairing needs more and I just thought I'd make a little more for it. If you haven't already, check out my probably better one-shots for this pair. They're a-okay.

Misono doesn’t know why he said yes. He doesn’t know why he didn’t just say no and walk away. He doesn’t know why he couldn’t do it. He doesn’t. And as he meets Mahiru for his dancing lesson, he sincerely regrets it.

“Tell me again why you want to learn the waltz?” Misono asks as Lily places a vinyl record on the phonograph.

Mahiru shrugs. “I’ve been invited to one of my friend’s parties. It’s kind of a fancy thing, so I thought I’d learn the waltz,” he explains, standing up from the sofa.  
Before he knows it, Mahiru’s standing right in front of him, smiling at him the way that makes him blush and makes his heart stop. He has to clench his fists to not kiss him right there. “Thank you, by the way,” Mahiru’s saying calmly, “for taking your time to do this, I mean.”

Misono looks away because he knows if he doesn’t, he’ll look stupid. He’ll stare at him for so long that it’ll get awkward. He’ll get lost in his eyes. He’ll kiss him. Kiss him. “Whatever,” Misono mumbles before awkwardly placing his right hand on Mahiru’s shoulder. “Just put your arm around my waist and…” He stops for a moment when he looks at Mahiru’s hand. Hold his hand. They’ll be holding hands. Holding hands. Hands. “Hold my hand…” He says, tangling his hand with Mahiru’s and placing it in the air. “Like this.”

He feels like he can’t breathe. He feels like the world has stopped and he suddenly feels on fire. He hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels. He can’t breathe. He’s holding hands with Shirota Mahiru. His hands suddenly feel sweaty. 

“Misono?” Mahiru asks, cocking his head to the side. “Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?”

“Oh, he’s quite alright,” Misono hears Lily say; he doesn’t see him. He can almost hear the smirk in his voice. He imagines he’s winking a little, too, but he’s too busy thinking about his and Mahiru’s hand touching. “It’s just the heat. I’ll go and try and fix that.”

Misono almost lurches to stop him, but stops himself, only flinching a little. “No,” Misono says a little too quickly. “It’s fine.” He turns to face Lily whom is exchanging glances with Kuro on the floor and it seems the two know exactly what Misono’s feeling. He turns back to face Mahiru who gives him a patient smile. He resists the urge to just kiss him right there. “Let’s just start.” He can’t. It would be too inappropriate.

The lesson is slow—Misono just wants it to go faster. Mahiru just can’t get the hang of it. His feet are too stiff and he never stays in time. Even so, when Misono looks at him, he can’t help but smile. Mahiru is perfect, he thinks. Simple, but perfect.

“This is so hard,” Mahiru complains, groaning. “How can people even do this? My feet hurt.”

Misono almost laughs. He can’t believe him. “Are you kidding? We just started thirty minutes ago. You’re doing fine, you idiot.”

Mahiru groans again. “This is terrible. I cannot do this.” He laughs, rolling his shoulders back. 

Misono laughs, too. His heart feels warm. Mahiru’s face is so beautiful, especially when he laughs. His laugh is beautiful. His smile is beautiful. The way the light catches on this face is beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. And if he really wants to, he can just reach out and touch his face. He can kiss him. Kiss him. He can share his laugh. He can share his warmth. He can be his. They can be together. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, it goes silent and he’s standing on his tip toes. He’s leaning in. And Mahiru’s not pulling away. Mahiru’s closing his eyes. He’s bending down to meet him. Their lips meet and, automatically, Misono’s heart stops. His eyes are wide open. Mahiru’s are closed. He’s kissing him. Misono’s kissing Mahiru. Mahiru’s kissing Misono. It feels like he’s on fire. He’s numb. He can’t do anything for a moment. He’s flying. He feels weightless yet he feels like he’s being weighed down. Mahiru doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want it. He’s just being sympathetic. The thought almost makes his heart breaks. He tries to convince himself otherwise—tries to make the moment last. Mahiru wants this. Misono almost pulls away when he feels Mahiru’s arms pull him closer. He wants this. They both want this. Smiling, he snakes his arms around Mahiru’s neck and pulls him closer if possible. He just wants to be with him. He just wants to be close to him. He wants to share his laugh. He wants to share his warmth. He wants to be his. He wants them to be together. They’re together. And as he feels Mahiru smile into the kiss, he knows that’s true. He knows that they’re truly together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this wasn't as good as the last two, but I tried. Sorry if it wasn't as good! Like I said before, check out my other one-shots if you haven't already! They're pretty cool. I think. Thank you so much for reading and leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like!


End file.
